Sorry
by Reality x Check
Summary: The first song fic I've ever created. Involves Rinoa, Squall, and an unknown named Cary.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first song fic ever. I hope you like it. I think I may incorporate it into "Once Again", but only if you guys likes it. Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. The song "They" is owned by Jem. Anything else I happen to mention is not mine, but belongs to it's respected owners.**

Rinoa brushed the hair out of her eyes. It was a beautiful day. No matter how beautiful the day was, nothing could cheer Rinoa up. She was about to do the worst thing she had ever done in her life. If only things were different. If only things could change.

Squall entered the courtyard from the side. Rinoa turned to face him, a smile on her lips. It was so painful to smile. Rinoa searched his eyes. Was it true? His eyes held nothing. How could she do this?

**_who made up the rules_**

**_we follow them like fools._**

**_believe them to be true_**

**_don't care to think them through_**

Rinoa's lips were moving, but she could barely breathe. Were there even words coming out of her mouth? She felt faint. Her lips continued to move. Was she really doing this?

Squall's face clouded over. Had she really said it? He looked so sad. Rinoa couldn't breathe. She was going to hypervenilate. What in Hyne was she doing?

**_i'm sorry_**

**_so sorry_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_it's like this_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_so sorry_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_we do this._**

Tears pricked the edges of her vision. She shouldn't be doing this. It felt too wrong. And yet the words poured from her mouth. She couldn't stop.

A dangerous look had passed across Squall's face. She had never seen him look so upset. If only she could stop. If only she could bring the smile back to his face.

**_and it's ironic too_**

**_cuz what we tend to do_**

**_is act on what they say_**

**_and then it is that way._**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_so sorry_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_it's like this_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_so sorry_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_we do this._**

Maybe she shouldn't believe it. But she couldn't help it. Everything Selphie had said made sense. So now Rinoa had to act. If only it didn't tear her heart apart.

Squall turned away, his body shaking with suppressed rage and tears. Rinoa put her hand on his arm. She didn't want him to hurt. She didn't want him to feel pain.

**_who are they_**

**_where are they_**

**_how can they possibly know all this._**

**_who are they_**

**_where are they_**

**_how can they possibly know all this._**

Rinoa bit her lip. Could she really believe Selphie? Who was Cary, anyway? Was Squall really with her? Rinoa just wasn't sure anymore.

Squall jerked his arm away. Tears poured down Rinoa's face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to live happily ever after.

**_do you see what i see_**

**_why do we_**

**_live like this_**

**_is it because it's true_**

**_that ignorance is bliss?_**

**_who are they_**

**_where are they_**

**_how do they know all this._**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_so sorry_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_it's like this_**

If only he could understand how she felt. If he could only understand the torment this put her though. First, he hurt her with that stupid Cary. Now she had to break up with him. Could she bear any more pain?

Squall walked away stiffly. Rinoa watched him go, tears streaming down her face. So this was what it felt like to want to die.

**_do you see what i see_**

**_why do we_**

**_live like this_**

**_is it because it's true_**

**_that ignorance is bliss?_**

**_who are they_**

**_where are they_**

**_how can they know all this._**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_so sorry_**

**_i'm sorry_**

**_we do this._**

She stared after him long after he disappeared from her sight. Did she really just do it? Did she really say those horrible words? Did she really throw away everything on a rumor?

But there had been pictures. Pictures of him and Cary. It had to have been true. And with that final thought, Rinoa turned her back on it all and walked away.

"I'm Sorry."

**Author's Note: You may have to read it a couple of times to fully understand it. I tried to make it so that every time you read it, you can get something different from it. It also helps to listen to the song. .**


End file.
